1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display substrate and a method for manufacturing the display substrate, and more particularly, to a display substrate used in a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image using a liquid crystal layer as a light shutter. The liquid crystal layer transmits linearly polarized light therethrough.
A backlight assembly, which is disposed behind an LCD panel of the LCD device, provides the LCD panel with randomly polarized light. The LCD panel includes a polarizing plate disposed on an outer surface of the LCD panel. The polarizing plate changes the randomly polarized light into the linearly polarized light. However, the polarizing plate absorbs light provided from the backlight assembly. As such, light efficiency of the LCD device decreases.
A wire grid pattern having a line width and a pitch of several hundreds nanometers may be used instead of the conventional polarizing plate.
However, when the wire grid pattern is formed via a photolithography process using a photomask or a nano imprinting, the wire grid pattern may have a low precision. For example, when the wire grid pattern is applied to a medium-sized or large-sized display device, such as a large-sized television, or a large-sized monitor to decrease the thickness of the display device, it is difficult to precisely form the wire grid pattern on the medium or large-sized display device. Further, the photolithography process using the photomask or the nano imprinting is an expensive process.